Wings for a Country
by Flameswolf
Summary: The flock went to a world conference to discuss the dangers of ITEX. The countries, as they are, were lazy, ended up pissing off mutant bird children, but somehow ended up helping. So teamed up, they start to plan the downfall of ITEX, but with Erasers, Terrorists, and dark secrets of the past... will they survive?
1. The start

**Here is a new story! I really love this one and i hope you all enjoy it too! I really love you all! Thanks for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride or Hetalia. If I did they totally would have met already.**

**Max POV**

God, Nudge can get real annoying. We've been stuck on the Nudge channel for _hours. _And we have only been flying for 4 of those hours. Yes flying, no not in a plane, but with wings. Yes, we have wings, blah blah 98% human, 2% bird. If you are really interested, just read the damn books. Anyway, we were flying to Washington DC. Why? You might ask, because the freaking president of the whole freaking USA wants to talk with us. Wow, news about winged-mutant freaks spreads quickly.

I flapped my wings hard and felt the wind whip through my hair. The sky really was beautiful. The blueness of it all, and it's speckled with white clouds. How soothing.

"I really want to go to the mall. I heard DC has great malls! And we can totally dress all you guys up! Angel would look great in a white dress, like an actual angel! Wouldn't that be soo cool! And Iggy can go with blue jeans and a white shirt with a jacket; I think that would look good. And Fang will be all black with a chain belt! Totally! And then mmmph." Iggy's hand clasped over Nudge's mouth. About time!

"And Max can wear a frilly pink dress." Iggy finished.

I rolled my eyes, oh wait, Ig is blind. "Iggy, I am rolling my eyes." I stated, I heard him snicker.

I looked down and saw the white house. God, it really is all _white. _Who would want to live in a pure white house? It must be a pain to clean. Whatever, we swiftly landed behind some buildings. We walked out, oh, important information, people know about us, but we changed our looks a little, so people don't constantly recognize us. The life of fame can get terribly annoying.

We walked to the gate, let's see how patient the president really is.

**Alfred POV**

So, there is this really awesome World meeting today. I heard there will be a butt load of guests. So now all the countries are just chillin' and waiting for the people to arrive. Oh! We aren't suppose to reveal we are nations to these guests. Just thought I need to add that.

"Hey Iggy! You know who the dudes that are coming are?" I asked

"Why would I? AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY!"

"I hope they are gorgeous girls, ohonhonhon~"

"So you could rape them? Bloody Frog."

"I AM NOT A FROG! YOU BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Great, those dudes are always fighting, gets pretty annoying after a while. But no need to worry, THE HERO WILL STOP THEM!

And so, I totally heroically rushed into battle!

Yep, another great world meeting.

**Max POV. With the Flock**

So, we are in the president's office. It was nice and big, so none of us really got claustrophobic. There was a desk that was way to big, tall windows, perfect exit for mutant bird kids. American flags hanging around, pictures, and fancy smancy stuff that looks like fun to break. I mean, honestly! A bunch of people are in poverty and poor and crap, but the president get's to have his own basketball court! And all these useless expensive stuff lying around gathering dust! Sell some of that chiz and help the people! Get your priorities straight man! Just cause you're the president doesn't mean you are allowed to have a multi-million dollar vase sitting in the corner of this all-to-clean office. At least start paying your debt to China! Speaking of expensive fun-to-break-stuff:

"Iggy, no bombs."

"Aw, that's no fun." Iggy complained

"Yeah Max, what's the fun of being somewhere fancy when you can't blow it up?" Gazzy piped in.

"Just because it is expensive, doesn't make it any more fun to break."

The two boys looked at each other, or in Iggy's case, in Gazzy's general direction, before they said, "Yes it does."

Maybe I raised them too well.

The two freakishly big oak doors opened, to reveal the president. "Glad you can make it." He said walking toward us, "But you will not be talking to me, but will go to a meeting held by important politicians from around the world."

That was a plot twist. (Sarcasm)

"Ok." I said.

"Also, they do not know about your wings, so if you don't want to tell them, fine. But you will tell them about ITEX so they can help you take them down. Stuart here will lead you to the conference."

I nodded, and then motioned for my flock to follow.

We walked down several long, long hallways, (seriously, how long is this freaking house anyway) before we approached a double door. Stuart left us to enter, really ignoring us all together, such a kind chap. I took in a deep breath, before I pushed open the doors.

…

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I open the stupid overly sized door to find the politicians in freaking fistfights! What type of sick joke is this!

"These are the politicians?" Fang asked, emotionless but still just as confused as me.

"At lest they are hot." Nudge said, I looked at her in slight surprise.

"And twice your age." I added.

" Nudge doesn't care, as long as they are sexy and single."

I turned around to see Iggy and Gazzy laughing, "I am glaring… at you both." I stated.

Then I turned my head back around and felt a slight tugging at my arm. I looked down to see a confused and worried Angel.

"I can't read any of their minds." That put the whole flock in shock.

Who exactly are these idiots?

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!"

I turned to see a very angry buff blond. And surprisingly everyone stopped fighting. Wow, he is such a miracle worker. And on steroids, or spends way too much of his life in a gym. Why does a politician need to be so buffed up anyway? Intimidate his competition to death?

"The guests are here." He said pointing to us. I stood there awkwardly.

"Um, Hi?" So much for an intellectual start.

A boy with brown hair and a weird looking curl waved toward us, "Hello bella! Would-a you like-a pasta? Ve~ PAASTAAAAA!"

Well, at least it was more intellectual that that.

A man with caterpillar eyebrows cleared his throat. But I didn't really listen, I was to busy contemplating whether I should pet his eyebrows or not. I mean, they were HUGE! Like little furry dogs on his face, no not dogs, ferrets. Yes, his eyebrows remind me of ferrets.

Eventually I remembered to listen, "So I am Arthur, that's Francis (long haired dude), Yao (Pony tail man with a panda), Kiku (Awkward silent guy), Feliciano, (Pasta man) Ludwig (buff blonde), Alfred (Blonde with glasses), Ivan (Guy who looks like a potential serial killer.)"

"Ok, I am Max."

"Arial." Angel said

"Krystal" Nudge said next waving.

"Nick" Fang ststed

"Johnny Depp." Gazzy cheered

"Brittany Spears." Iggy said with a smirk.

"Wait. Brittany Spears is a famous singer dude. There is no way she can be you. And Johnny Depp is a famous actor. DUDES! Don't go around calling yourself famous actors! NOT COOL!" Alfred whined.

"Fine, I'm actually Tom Cruise." Gazzy said

"And I'm G.I Joe."

I let out an aggravated sigh, Iggy is no where cool enough to be G.I. Joe, wait, that's a movie, not a person. Stupid Iggy! If your going to confuse politicians at least get it right! "Please ignore them, we came to talk."

The countries gave us weary looks, but sat down. I told my flock to sit, and that I, the fearless, amazing, beautiful leader, will do the talking.

"OK. I said. We came to talk about ITEX. You all know of it correct?"

There were murmured yes's.

"Well everything you know about them is wrong." This brought a few surprised gasps, "They are actually an evil organization who are trying to blow up half the world. They illegally tested on humans to try and mutate them and create a 'super soldier' to take over the world. They plan on killing all those who are weak and useless, which lets face it, is over half the world. Including you people," I murmured the last part as I waved off their comments and continued, "We know about this because we are all orphans who one day stumbled upon their base and saw what they were doing. Ever since that day we decided to defeat them, but we need your help."

All the nations were whispering to each other, before caterpillar eyebrows spoke up, "And how can we believe a few kids? How do we know this isn't a prank?"

I snarled, "Why the hell would we lie about something this big? And why the hell would the freaking _president _invite us over if we weren't telling the truth! Honestly, for a politician you are dumb."

"Hey! Don't call me dumb you wanker!"

The Flock and I chuckled, wanker. It rhymes with spanker. We are spankers, God, I love that word now.

"I must agree with Arthur, aru. They are big producers, I don't want to become their enemy unless I have no choice." Ponytail commented.

I growled at them, don't doubt me.

"Please believe us! They are evil!" Nudge cried, on the brink of tears. But before long, all the nations started questioning us.

"Shut up!" I yelled, causing them to silence, "You know, for a bunch of big shots, you all are idiots! If you people are controlling the countries fo the world, we are all in a big shitload of trouble in the future! Now get your freaking asses in check and believe us!"

"Hey! We aren't just going to listen to a bunch of brats who barged in here and demands help with no evidence!" The german shouted, but I hardly understood any of it due to his accent.

"Who are you calling a brat, steroids?"

"Why you…"

"Ludwig-san, please calm down. I'm sure they are just irritated." At least, Kiku is sensing the mood.

"Max, just leave them alone. When half the world blows up, we can be there to say 'I told you so'" Fang pointed out, but I saw the clear annoyance in his eyes.

"And while we are blowing things up here…" Iggy started but Angel told him 'no.'

As the stupid-ass politicians argued and asked questions, I decided to show them the "proof" they wanted. I smirked and stared at each and every one of them. Oh, this will be good. I whipped out my long, majestic wings (yeah, I just said majestic, suck it up), which causing all the people to gasp.

Way to go Max!

**Cliff Hanger! Don't worry, this is what i am aiming to be the shortest of the chapters to come.**


	2. Truths and hotels

**I'm Ba~ack! Here is the next chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:blah blah blah**

**England POV**

Frankly I did not believe a word this kid was saying. It seemed like a bad bedtime story, than there is going to be some hero that is destined to save the world. I've seen enough of those stories in America's super hero movies. So I was the first to protest, and that knocked some sense into the others and they too protested. And that girl has quite the mouth on her! And they all laughed when I said wankers! What is funny about that? Nothing! Anyway, the girl seemed to get really angry, before she smirked. I was curious why, and that's when a pair of brown wings bloomed from her back.

"Bloody hell." I was taken back, and so were the other countries.

We all stared mesmerized by that, before a certain American had to break the spell.

"I WAANT WINGS TOO! THAT IS SO COOL!" He shouted jumping up and down.

Max scoffed, "Yeah, wings are fun, right? We get to fly, which is amazing, but you don't want them. You don't want to be stolen away from your parents at birth and grow up in dog cages. You don't want to be tortures and tested on every day of your life. I lied, we are all orphans, yes, but we _were _the experiments ITEX was torturing, as well as others. They killed millions of kids through experimental fails. So many were mutated like us. Then we escaped, but ITEX is hunting us down with wolf-human hybrids. We are constantly on the run and fighting. Do you want _that? _Because if you do, walk up to ITEX and ask for it, than you can become mutated and become part of their world domination plan too."

By now all her friends looked on the verge of tears, like they were remembering it. Max huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at all of us.

I didn't know what to say. I was lost. Those kids went through all that. All that pain and torture. And how old was the youngest, 6? No one should go through that, absolutely no one.

"I'm sorry," America whispered.

"Everyone is, but few actually mean it." The G.I Joe, Brittany Spears person stated.

"I think since they know the secret they should know our real names too." Arial said.

"Fine."

"I'm actually Angel." The little one said, smiling. The name fit her perfectly.

"Fang."

"Nudge"

"Captain America."

"Gazzy!"

"Fine. Gasman, but call me Gazzy."

"Iggy"

There was a brief silence, before the Frogs voice echoed out.

"I am certainly helping you all. No way am I letting that happen in my country."

"I'm helping too, aru."

"I wourd rike to herp as werr." Japan stated

"THE HERO WILL SAVE THE DAY!"

"No one can take over the world but me. I will smash their faces and help." Russia is so creepy.

"I WILL HELP! VE~"

"I suppose I will help fight too." I stated with a small smile!

A shriek erupted from Nudge, "Yay! For a second I thought you guys wouldn't help. And that would be such a bummer, you know. After knowing the whole secret and all too. Anyway, how old are you guys? 'Cause some of you are HOT. Where are you guys from anyway, because you all have accents? Some I recognize like French and British, but others are completely new! Which is weird since we have traveled all around the world."

Iggy's hand clamped down on the girls mouth. Who knew someone could talk so much.

"Hey dudes! Do any of you have a place to stay?" America asked. There was a silence.

"Oh, well all you dudes and dudettes can stay with me! SINCE I AM THE HERO! HAHAHAHA!"

What a wanker.

Max shook her head, "No thanks, we can find somewhere else."

Ha, even she doesn't like you America!

"No Max, I say we should stay with him." Max looked at Angel, giving her a hard glare, then let out a sigh. "We will do a majority vote. All who wish to stay with the Hero say 'I'"

"I"

"Too noisy."

"I'm with Max."

"I! I wanna stay with a sexy dude!"

"Don't care." Max stated.

Nudge went into a little pout. It was a little cu- no. Bad England.

America whined and protested, but the kids completely ignored him.

"Where will you stay then?" I questioned.

Max shrugged, "We are pretty used to sleeping in trees."

… What the hell have these kids lived through?

Spain shot up from his seat, "No! No amiga of mine will sleep in trees! Mis amigos, stay at the hotel we all are staying at! Perfecto, no? You all will have your own rooms, and we can keep an eye on you incase IFEX comes!"

"It's ITEX…"

"That is-a good-a idea you bastardo. Who-a knew a idiot like you could come up with one?"  
"Aw! Gracias Lovi!"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

Than Spain started hugging a very pissed Romano. Which reminded me of America before the war.

I quickly brushed that thought away.

"That could work." Max stated.

"GOOD! THAN LET'S CHECK SOME BIRD DUDES INTO A HOTEL!" America yelled pointing in the general direction of the hotel.

**Max POV**

"Question?" Iggy said raising his hand, "Is there a no-bomb policy in the hotel?"

The room grew quiet, and I face-palmed. _Leave it up to Iggy to come up with a question like that._

The room was silent for a moment, before it broke out into yelling and different reactions. Some questioning, others excited, and some thought we were terrorists. All the noise caused Iggy to flinch. I did feel bad for him, but he brought it upon himself.

The room quieted with Ludwig yelling. He turned abruptly on Ig, "What do you mean?"

Iggy shrugged, not bothering to face him, "I like bombs. You don't?"

"FACE ME VHEN I TALK TO YOU! AND NO! VHO LIKES BOMBS? SIT DOWN IM YONG SOO!"

"HEAR VHAT IM YONG SOO! GET YOUR ASS IN THAT CHAIR!"

All the countries froze. It was obvious Germany wasn't talking, than who?

The whole flock started to snicker, which turned into full out laughter at the expressions the politicians were making. I mean, come on!

"Good one Gazzy!" Iggy said high-fiving the little kid.

"H-he did that? But it was the perfect impersonation of Ludwig! How, aru?" Yao asked.

Sheesh, do they need someone to explain everything! We have wings! Why wouldn't we have other abilities too! They need to start putting 2 and 2 together!

"Well, number one: No one yells at us. Get that through your thick skulls. No ones the boss of us, no one tells us what to do, unless you want a knuckle sandwich. " I stated, causing even more shocked reactions.

"And two, we had a lot of free time to practice different skills." Nudge added with a smile, "And we all got the best skills! Like Iggy making bombs. Did you know he once blew up a mountain and it made this HUGE avalanche, so then we were all like, 'run away!' I mean, 'fly away!' It was funny! Not at the time though. You know, the whole rocks falling and nearly squishing you thing isn't that much fun. But mmphg"

This time it was Fang who turned off the Nudge channel.

"Anywho~, let's go to that hotel."

~Time Skip (Iggy POV)~

We stood outside in the crisp air. The wind blew against my face and I heard a bunch of gawking. I was getting annoyed, why couldn't they tell me what the building looks like! I want to gawk too! I punched Gazzy's shoulder, reminding him to explain it to me. I didn't want to tell these people I am blind, I want to see how long it takes first!

And quoting Gazzy's words, the building was "Ginormous! Like 1000 feet tall! And all Golden and Fancy looking! And there's this huge entrance and dragon statues! It's a 10 in the expensive scale!"

So now, I pictured it as a giant golden rectangle with statues and a big entrance. What's so great about that? I felt the walls, it was covered with complex designs, must have taken a while to build.

The wall was golden colored, but there were tints of silver and red. Must have been cool looking, too bad I can't see it.

I bumped into someone, since I wasn't paying attention to the footsteps to have known everyone stopping.

"Hey! Watch it Mon Ami!"

French accent.

"Sorry dude." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. I concentrated to hear the flock's voice.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" The same person asked.

"I lost them, but I found them. Bye dude." I said hearing Nudge. I was able to maneuver my way over to them.

"Thanks for totally not leaving the blind kid behind." I hissed sarcastically.

I heard a quiet awkward chuckle, must have been Gazzy.

"So, we split a room. They seem big enough." Max's voice.

"So Max, you finally get to share a bed with Fang, huh?" I laughed.

I heard the wind break and ducked before a potential slap.

"Shut it!"

"What's so bad about sharing a bed with me?"

"Besides you drooling?"

I bet the look on Fangs face would have been priceless. I felt a tap on my hand, we must be moving. I discreetly held on to Gazzy's shirt, to make sure I don't lose them again.

But then we passed something.

Coldness.

The cold wind hit me hard, but no one else must have felt it. I am more sensitive than the rest. I stopped and walked towards it, the air only got colder. It was like an icy sheet that lay out in the hallway. How could they not feel it? I know it wasn't AC, no good hotel would let air this cold come out of the vents.

"Iggy?"

My hand reached out to feel wallpaper. But it was freezing to the touch. I knocked.

Hollow.

"Something is behind here."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" British.

"Don't doubt him, he's never wrong when it come to things like this."

"Ret me see." Japanese?

I moved aside and then there was knocking, "It is horrow."

"_No way! _I_ totally _didn't just say that."I said sarcastically. There was a quiet scowl, causing me to smirk.

"THE HERO WILL OPEN THIS!" American. There were several loud bangs, a crash, than a muttered idiot. Than some arguing, more crashing, and cursing. Guess he wasn't able to open it, so it's my turn.

"Step aside." I stated pulling a bomb out of my jacket.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT, ARU?" I heard, Chinese accent?

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Max said, than he jacket ruffled under a shrug.

I taped the bomb onto the wall and smiled. So much for 'no blowing up the expensive hotel' rule.

_BOOM_

Music to my ears, a wave of heat and power followed by freezing air that stung my skin.

"Man this is cold!"

"Feels like home." Creepy Russian voice.

"THAT ONE WAS AWESOME IGGY! LIKE A 8! WAIT, 9! IT ALSO SHATTERED A VASE!" Gazzy cheered.

"Cool!" I high fived him, "So what's there?"

"A long tunnel."

"Well, no duh! Where does it lead, is it metal?" I asked a little bit irritated.

"It's metal. And it goes on for a while, it's big enough for someone to walk through, wait. Can't you see it?"

Shit, I forgot about my plan. Too late though, I guess, "I'm blind." I stated.

"Really? But you don't seem blind."

"Well, all my others sense's heightened, and please stop waving your hand in front of my face."

"HOW CAN HE KNOW THAT IF HE'S BLIND?"

"Magic, now I hear footsteps, we should probably leave before we are questioned."

I felt someone take my hand and I started to run along with that person, Max, by the feel of the skin, "We all nodded to what you said, by the way."

Yeah guys, agree with me with the one way I can't know it.

You all suck.

We came to a stop and there was a silence, before I heard a door creak open. I walked in and felt my way to a bed before I fell back onto it. Sure beats sleeping on the ground. It was super sof, and the blanket was fluffy, like a kitty cat. Hey, don't judge. There was moving and fights (no surprise there) opening and closing of doors, than all seemed to be quiet.

"Hello?" I called out, half-expecting no response.

"Don't worry dude, I'm here."

"The American! What's your name?"

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He stated rather proudly. The bed shifted, he must have sat down next to me. "Were you born blind?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I looked at the sun for too long, like how they tell you not to."

"Really?"

"Yes" I said sarcastically, "I'm not an idiot. When ITEX was experimenting on us, they tried to enhance my sight. But I lost it all together."

"That sucks balls. So you remember seeing?"

"Yeah, I remember the sun, and the stars. The tree's and grass. I miss it. It's like having your life being filled with colors, and then your suddenly plunged into an abyss of darkness. It sucks, really the worst thing that happened to me."

"Dude, I can't even imagine that. But don't worry."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THE HERO WILL TOTALLY TAKE DOWN ITEX AND KICK THEIR ASSES!"

I flinched at his loudness. I rolled my eyes; this guy is a serious nut job. "Sounds cool," I ended up saying, "but who's the hero?"

"ME OF COUSRE!"

I hummed, "Isn't the hero suppose to keep his identity secret? Like Batman and Superman? You know, to protect their loved ones?"

"Well, um. I guess. But, er."

I smirked, it's going to be fun messing with this guy.

**So, writing in Iggy's POV is sooo much fun! I really love not having to describe what things look like! Anywho, please review!**


	3. Life in the hotel

**Thanks to FlyOnStopItaly, Iamawesome4, PaintingMornings, Raitsumaru For my first review/favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! And FlyOnStopItaly: I completely get what you are saying,but if Angel can't read their minds, maybe it also means that Nudges powers don't work on them too. That's what I am sticking with, but you make a really valid point. I had to think it over but then decided, if everytime Nudge touches them that happens, it can get really annoying to right. -.-**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Gazzy POV**

So, I followed Angel, who went off with this guy named Arthur. And they are ever so boringly talking about food, and tea, and world problems. So naturally, I started to wonder, until I saw this Albino guy."Hey!" I called out; he turned sharply to look at me.

"Hey! Did you vant to hang with zhe Awesome me?" He asked.

"No! You vant to hang with zhe awesome me!" I said mimicking his accent.

First he stared shocked at me, before smirking, "Zhat was awesome. Maybe you are awesome enough to hang out vith me."

"Of course I am!"

"Your friend with ze bomb man, is blowing things up normal?"

"Yeah. Usually I help him make them." I said proudly.

"AWESOME!"

And thus, we started talking, than he asked me about the story behind my name. So I showed him.

"ZHAT IS DISGUSTING! TOTALLY UNAWESOME!"

**Fang POV**

I don't like it. I don't trust these people. They're hiding something, something big. And, we meet those people who take us to a hotel and there just happen to be a giant hole in the wall? Heh, I don't believe in coincidences. They may have planned this; maybe they are already working for ITEX. I need to be careful, and I need to warn Max. And why can't Angel read their minds? Are they experiments too, made with that ability to block thoughts without trying. And frankly, there is no way on hell a bunch of immature brats like them could be major politicians.

I stopped as I neared the window and looked out into the beautiful clear blue sky.

I want to fly.

I want to take Max and fly away.

My face remained motionless as a hand suddenly tapped my shoulder. Years of reflexes took over and I swung around kicking the person square in the face, hard.

"OOOOOOOW! WHY DID YOU DO-A THAT!?" The boy cried holding his bleeding nose. He had auburn hair with a strange curl.

"Uh, sorry." I replied, keeping my face emotionless. Honestly though, I did enjoy it a little.

"Fratello, what the hell happened? WHAT DID THIS BASTARDO DO!" Someone yelled, I looked to see a dark haired version of the guy I just kicked.

Who are these people?

"What are your names?"

"ROMANO! AND THIS WEAKLING IS FELI! NOW LISTEN THE FUCK UP! NO ONE-A HURTS FRATELLO! GOT-A IT?" The darker haired Italian yelled.

"Sure." I turned on my heel and made my leave. Leaving the Feli to cry into Romano's shoulder- wait, isn't Romano a place in Italy?

Romano patted his brother's head comforting him, cursing at the dark haired winged boy- Fang was it? He already hates Fang, so emotionless and calm all the time, a clear sign of an overconfident asshole (sorry Fang lovers, this is just Romano). And hurting Italy for no reason, years of torture or not! You can't hurt weaklings for no reason! The nerve. Than something dawned on him.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Italy asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I just told that jerk my country name. Dammit!"

**Max POV**

I decided to walk around and check this hotel out. Being the amazing leader I am, I wanted to find exits, and see if there are any threats.

There always are anyway, always jerks that want to use the flock, and make money off of us. Looking around all I saw was expensive crap. God, if I took one of these vases and sold it, the flock could live like royalty for a year. Well maybe not royalty, but we'd be more than comfortable.

These people need to get their priorities in order.

Have a nice vase collecting dust in an empty hallway, or give the money they used to sell the Vase to a starving, homeless person. The answer seems obvious to me, but apparently not to the hotel manager. Damn rich snobs.

"Hola Chika!"

I spun around, ready to fight, when I saw a tan man with black messy hair and green eyes. Damn those eyes were really green! He had a stupid smile on his face as he waved at me.

"Uh, hi."

He seems familiar. Apparently he saw the look on my face and introduced himself.

"I'm Antonio! I'm the representative for Spain!"

Oh, that's where I saw him.

"Ok."

I really am bad at small talk.

"Have you seen a small boy, Lovi? He has dark hair with a cute little curl coming from it! Oh! He loves cursing too!"

"No." I turned and started walking off, "If I see him I'll tell him you were looking for him."

"That's ok! I'll walk with you!"

I could imagine that stupid smile still plastered on his face as he said that. I sighed, I really don't want an idiot to walk with me. I sped up my pace, just imagine a happy place Max, away from these people. Like at Mom's place, with those fresh, homemade cookies that melt as my teeth sink into them. And Ella, laughing and making me feel at home. God, I miss that place.

But what was with that whole in the wall? I mean, there are suppose to be no random hallways hidden from view. What if it was ITEX? So they know we are here! Dammit! I got to get my flock away, we could always go to England, I hear they make pretty good food, (Everyone: THAT'S A LIE!) or Italy, I heard its lively and fun. We need a vacation anyway. Saving the world can be hard! I sighed, but I do like this free food jig we get while we are here. Speaking of food… My stomach growled making my face flush. I always hate when that happens!

Antonio laughed, "Are you hungry Chika?"

"No." I snapped, a little too fast. But my traitorous stomach said otherwise, shut up, stomach!

"Here,"

I looked over to see him holding a tomato… how long has he had that? Where did he get it? Is it poisoned?

"Um, has that been in your pocket the entire time?" I asked

"No! That's gross!"

"Then where was it?"

He shrugged, "Honestly I don't know."

… I lost my appetite. I turned and started walking again, waiving my hand through the air, "Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer knowing where my food has been before I eat it." Said the girl who dumpster dives to get dinner.

He shrugged than took a big bite out of the tomato, I shivered, my imagination on where that Tomato came from is way to active.

**_Seriously Max, can you get any more perverted_**_._

_Angel! If you didn't want to hear it than you shouldn't of been listening!_

**_If you didn't want me to hear it you should've put your mind blocks up!_**

I scowled at the little demon. So not an Angel

**_I heard that!_**

"Chika? Everything Ok?"

"Fine." I snapped, than flinched at my tone. Shoot, that was pretty mean.

"O-oh, sorry Chika." He said, putting his hands up as if surrendering

"No, it wasn't your fault." I replied with a little smile.

His face immediately brightened at my half-sorta apology. That stupid goofy smile crossed his face again, "Great! Let's go look for Lovi!" He yanked my hand and started dragging me down the hall. Damn overly strong Spaniard.

**This is it! Please please please, follow/favorite/review!**


	4. Captured

**This chapter has some romance fluff, but by no means makes this a couple- just wanted to add it.**

**Nudge POV**

I found this totally awesome guy who loves fashion as much as me! We talked about all the latest brands, and then we planned a shopping trip everyone will go to! Even Max and the other politicians. We decided that us two would pick out _all _the outfits, than we could plan this dance, and everyone would go all formally. Think about it, all these hot guys in tuxes and suits! SO SEXY! Oh! And his name is Feliks! He has this totally cute accent, and he is really funny and carefree!

"So then, I was all like, 'leave him alone Ivan!' and Ivan was all, like, 'Kolkolkol' than like, I totally, like, wasn't scared (lie). And like, Travis was like, 'my hero' (lie). And I like, was all like, 'I know.'" He said flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Wow! That's so cool, it reminds me of this time with Ari, an eraser (they explained what erasers are), who we were fighting. And we were all kicking ass and totally killing the erasers. Than Ari captured Max, and Fang flew in and-"

"Pardon Mon ami, but I would like to talk to the young lady." Francis said opening the door. Light seeped into the room, causing his blonde hair to shine. No, not sun shine, it wasn't that bright. But you could tell he used conditioner, and shampoo. Speaking of which, I need a shower. I took a shower before we met the president, I mean, it's not like we will meet the president covered in grime and other gross stuff like dirt and mud and bugs. But, come on! That was only like, the 5 shower I had all year, and showers are amazing! They are so relax- oh! Right, back to the story!

"Like, no way!" Feliks stated crossing his arm over his chest letting out an irritated huff.

"Lith- Torris needs you."

Feliks sighed, I could tell he was reluctant to leave me alone with the hot Frenchie, but he decided to go anyway. Maybe that Ivan guy is picking on his friend again! That would be terrible! "Fine, like, see you later Nudge."

"K! Bye, see you on that shopping trip!" I yelled waving to him. I can't wait for the alone time with Frenchie, but why did he say 'Lith' in front of Trris's name? Did he not know his name? Now that would be bad politicians, I think.

Francis shut the door behind him, and walked up to me. He carefully caressed my cheek in his hand as he took a seat on the bed "Bonjour." He said seductively.

"Hi." Wow Nudge! What a terrible answer to that seductiveness he gave off! Be sexy, flip your hair and swing thise hips! Wait, I'm sitting! I can't swing my hips. Um, just be sexy! I felt my cheeks start to heat up, damn it Nudge! Don't blush!

"Ohonhonhon~ You are cute." He said, brushing his thumb over my lips, than traveled down my neck resting on my shoulder. He gently pulled me closer to him, "You truly are a sight to see."

I knew my blush deepened. Totally not cool!

"Ohonhonhon. May I… see your wings?" I could tell he was nervous asking this question, but I obliged. I spread my wings out, letting him gently stroke his hands through it, but it caused me to gasp at the touch. Wings are very sensitive, you know. This only caused him to smirk, "I see I found your weakness, Mon Cherie."

Is he flirting or threatening me.

"Really now? I would beg to differ." I said crossing my arms.

He chuckled and leaned in closer, "I guess we will have to find out then~"

He lightly grabbed the top of my wing, careful not to hurt it, and pulled me close to him, "Seems I have control now, Ohonhonhon."

The rest is private. Not like it's anything bad! Just, you know, um *blush* never mind! Just move on to the next person already! (Way to break the fourth wall, Nudge). S-Shut it!

**Iggy POV**

Finally that Alfred left. He is really freaking annoying. He can talk, and talk, and talk. And he has an obnoxious voice, plus my super hearing and his volume equals hell! I rubbed my poor abused ears, honestly, who care if McDonald is better than Burger King! I prefer Arby's! LIVE ON, CURLY FRIES! Anyway, my head hurts. His loud voice gave me a migraine, and if it wasn't for that British dude to walk in and distract Alfred, I may still be there. I shivered at the thought.

I turned right before I stopped dead in my tracks. Dammit, no one showed me around. Which means I'm lost! I was to busy in my thoughts to know where I am going! Curse being blind! I shoved my hands in my pockets and stormed down the hallway. I hate being blind! Why did it have to be me? I was able to see once; I know what I'm missing! Now all I see is darkness, never knowing if someone is standing right in front of me ready to attack!

Anything can happen in the dark.

A sharp pain shot through my stomach. I jumped back clutching my warm gut. Wait, it's red liquid.

I'm bleeding.

I got into a defensive stance, listening to the heavy footsteps that scratched at the floor. Erasers, and a lot of them. I know when I don't stand a chance, and this is one of those times. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Mexican Burrito, another name for a stink bomb- Gazzy's idea. I threw it to the ground and turned and ran. I heard shouts of agony coming from the Erasers, serves those bastards right! Smell Gazzy's farts! I refocused when I heard footsteps coming from in front of me, damn! They're everywhere! I skidded to a stop, listening intently to any sound.

"Long time no see, Iggy."

I know that voice, my heart raced as realization hit. _Ari _followed us here. He has us trapped, like the caged birds we are, now, at least.

_Angel! Angel! Are you there!_

I called out to the youngest member of the flock, only to wait for a reply that never came. I backed into a wall, I'm doomed. No, I won't let that happen! I let my hand explore the wall; suddenly my skin went over a different texture, it was smooth and slick. Glass. A window was right next to me! In a blink of an eye, I turned and jumped out of the window. The glass shards cut deeply into my skin, covering me head to toe with cuts. That's going to hurt for a while. I quickly unfurled my wings, beating them down hard to push me up before I hit the ground. I flew as fast as I could, blood escaping from my body and falling onto the unsuspecting victims below. Wind rushed past my face, stinging my open wounds and ruffling my feathers. I kept flying, straining to hear if anyone was following me. I heard nothing, relaxing, just by the slightest, I tried to call out for Angel again, and yet again, no respond. I knew if I kept flying I would get lost, but I couldn't turn around. Maybe I could stop, but if they came again I would be dead. What to do… what to do…

_BAM_

Well that answered that question. Hitting the tree, I started to fall to the ground, colliding with the branches as I fell. Bruises formed on my skin, and my wings tangled with the leaves and branches. To say that this was painful was an understatement. Let me try to explain for you to understand. Lets say you woke up one morning, thinking everything would be fine. Then you decided to go for a swim with piranha's, after that you decided to bang your head into a wall, break a few fingers, and have a pissed off cat clawing at your back.

That is how this felt.

I landed with a thud on the ground, I felt the grass tickle my skin, at least that means I'm in a park or field, not the city. And don't ask why I didn't know the tree was there, I am freaking blind, dimwit, and trees aren't yelling at me to surrender so I can't really hear them.

With a pained groan I sat up, every muscle and bone in my body screamed to lie back down but I kept going. My muscles burned as I finally stood, my legs wobbled but I stayed balanced. I tried spreading my wings out, but one refused to, shooting pain up my wing and into my back.

Broken.

Dammit, that doesn't help at all. I'm blind, a bloody mess, one of my wings is broken, and I'm lost. Just another day in paradise.

I let out an irritated sigh, when I heard a whisper, "Brudder, see that. I think he needs help. We should help him."

"No,"

"Please Brudder, he might die."

"Hm, Fine. But you watch him."

"Thank you Brudder."

After that, I heard footsteps coming toward me. Not exactly excited about being approached by anyone, at the moment, I decided to run.

My legs didn't agree with me on that move.

Pain shot up my legs, making me fall to the ground in a crumpled mess. My body burned and I let out a weak moan. That fall really hurt me. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder, and whispers of calming nothings. Soon, my mind started to draw a blank, I felt dizzy. Barely, I realized I was being moved, but I could do nothing about it. I laid limp, my mind screamed at me to move, to run, to find Max, but I couldn't.

_Iggy! Where are you!_

Angel! She finally noticed I was gone!

_Iggy!_

**_Angel! I-I'm being t-ta-_**

I couldn't finish my thought. My mind gave up to quickly, and I fell into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

**PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!**


	5. The search part 1

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is!**

**Max POV**

I heard what Iggy was trying to say to Angel. He was being kidnapped. I ran to the room, where the rest of the flock was, I saw tears in some of their eyes, they all knew. The politicians were also there, trying to figure out what was happening. I ignored them though, Flock before… well, anyone.

"Ok guys. We're going to get Iggy back. " I declared, "Pack up you stuff, we're heading out."

"Wait dude! You can't just leave! There's that giant hole! And ITEX!" Alfred exclaimed jumping up and grabbing onto my arm. I saw Fang growl a little, hah, jealous boy?

But, the hormonal teenager got shoved under my leader side, I ripped myself away from the American, "Sorry, Flock comes first." I brushed past him to hurry the rest of us to the door, which was rudely cut off by the representatives. Really? Do they _want _Ig to die?

I growled at them, "Move."

They shook their heads, "We can help."

_"Move" _

They held their ground. Ok, I am officially pissed off. And everyone knows a pissed off me means someone's getting hurt. I stormed up to Antonio, the main culprit blocking the door, "I'll say it one last time, _MOVE._"

"No."

I took a step back, "Sorry, but I am getting Iggy back, no matter what." I jumped in the air, surprising everyone (excluding the flock) and roundhouse kicked the tomato-loving freak in the face. He stumbled back surprised, giving the flock the chance to run past him, but strangely that didn't do much. He regained composure snatching Angel up in his arms, and strangely, she couldn't break free. Next Alfred came up and started to pin Fang. Fang, fought, but then Arthur teamed up and pinned him to the floor. Nudge was faced with Francis, and I could clearly see she wasn't fighting all out; in fact, they looked like they were enjoying it. Did I miss something?

Next Germany came after me, I ducked but Kiku caught me, restraining me. They're even stronger than Erasers! I looked over to see Gazzy pinned by Yao. This isn't right, no man can be this string, strong enough to pin us, restrain us, so easily. A gang of Erasers can't even do that! And their freakish wolf creatures with guns! My eyes narrowed, they're hiding something, and they will tell us soon. But now, only one thing was still on my mind.

Iggy.

"Let us go!" I shouted, struggling to break free.

"Let us help! Bro, we already proved to be strong, _stronger than you,_ So let us help get the little blind dude back!" Alfred said, "I'M THE HERO! ITS MY JOB TO HELP PEOPLE!"

Japan nodded from behind me, "I wourd rike to herp too."

I scowled at them, than a thought crossed my mind. I hate to admit it, but since they won't listen to reason, I will have to outwit them! Hard, but I already have an idea, see that! I am smart!

"You can't! You don't have wings so you can't fly and keep up with us! You'll only hold us back!" I "deadpanned

They went silent after that, ha. One point Max!

"We have super fast cars. You scan for him in the sky, we do so on the ground. We could check out more places that way." Arthur piped. Scratch that one point me thing. I bit my lip, their really was no reason to not let them help, but… I just don't want them too. I scanned to see my family's faces; they were pleading me with their eyes.

_Let them help_

_We can find Iggy faster with them_

_Max, we are only wasting time_

_Please…_

I knew I needed to suck up my pride. I sighed in defeat, "Fine." I don't trust them, they are hiding something, "You can help," Someone will keep a constant eye on them, in case they have something to do with Iggy's disappearance, "But you are following MY rules."

The politicians cheered lightly.

"HAHAHA! LET'S GO KICK SOME BAD GUYS ASS!"

China came up to each flock member, after we were released from our hold, and gave us a ear piece with a built in mic. "So we have constant contact." I nodded, slipping the ear piece in.

We're coming Iggy.

Fang pulled me off to the side as we were walking out of the building, "Can we really trust them?"

"Maybe," I told him, "They have a secret, but we have ours too. Worst comes to worst, we can kick their buttes like we normally do."  
Fang nodded. We got outside and I looked up into the sky, a determined expression crossing my face. I turned back to the flock, "OK! Angel, Gazzy, your with me. Nudge and Fang, Head south and work your way East. Politicians, you guys drive on all the roads, see if you see anything out of the ordinary, like Erasers- er, they look like werewolves. We are dividing and Conquering, anything suspicions, tell us immediately! Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok! U and A guys!"

The flock stretched out their wings, taking off into the sky. I saw the representatives look at us in awe, but I had no time to enjoy it. I need to find Iggy.

We wasted too much time as it is.

**Arthur POV**

"Ok! U and A guys!" Max yelled. Suddenly, then entire flock spread out their wings and took off into the sky, flying in large loops and spirals before shooting off into the direction they wanted.

And there's one thing I need to say before continuing the hunt for Iggy, "Told you werewolves were real."

"THEY ARE SOME MUTANT FREAKS! NOT ACTUAL WEREWOLVES!"

"Still, they exist."

"Oh shut up you black sheep of Europe."

"Don't call me that frog face!"

"AHEM!" We turned to see Germany standing in front of us, arms crossed, "Ve have a lost avian to look for."

"Ah, yes."

"Ok, Spain, Romano: you all are a group. Me, Italy, and Japan are a group; Russia, and China; you are a group, and America, England, and France; you are a group."

"Yay, I am with Yao-Yao!"

"Aiya! Noo!"

"Suck it up, someone might be dead. Ve need to get a move on." Germany demanded. We all nodded and got in our super cool cars heading out onto the streets.

America drove us in his big fat truck. He turned and went from corner to corner, looking for any sign of Iggy. None was found.

Through the entire way we bickered about, well who knows what we bickered about?

"YOU GIT! SHERLOCK HOLMES IS THE BEST DETECTIVE! YOUR AMERICAN VERSIONS ARE RUINING HIS NAME!"

"NO WAY DUDE! 'MERICA'S VERSION IS MAKING IT TWENTY TIMES BETTER! HE'S ACTUALLY COOL NOW!"

"YOU BOTH ARE WRONG! France shows are the best!"

"HAHAHA that's so untrue it's funny!"

"How's that, mon ami?"

"No American watches your shows!"

"…"

"HA! Git! You just admitted because Americans watch so many English shows, I do rock!"

"NO! You just have good idea's for shows."

"Yes, since a time traveling phone booth is sooo good."

"At least my shows are sophisticated! It's not like I'm making fun of people and their weight problems!"

"DON'T DISS HONEY BOO BOO!"

Yes, I admit, we argue about anything. Am I proud? Not exactly, but I can't help but defend my pride. Especially when they insult Doctor Who!

We drove some more, arguing about who makes the better food, of course I do. Who doesn't like my scones and tea? (Me: Anyone who doesn't want to die). Soon the drive became rather dull, even we stopped arguing, and we were going to call it a day, when we saw something odd.

A man with a long scar on his face, he was also unusually hairy.

I pressed on the microphone in my ear piece, "Hey, Max?"

"What?" She seemed mad.

"Do you know of anyone with a long scar running over his eye, and has fur almost?"

"…Ari. Dammit! Ari has Iggy! Arthur, he is extremely dangerous. He's an Eraser. Be careful and get him away from the citizens. He is most likely armed."

I looked between America and France. They both nodded and we got out of the car, running toward this 'Ari.'

America tackled him into a back alley, but was soon thrown off. Ari smirked, "Look who we have here, France, England, and America."

We froze and our eyes widened.

"That's right, I know. Now, who wants to be token down first?"

Ari morphed and shifted, fur grew and his nose sprouted outward, turning him onto a human-wolf creature, a werewolf.

"Hey, England. I believe you about the werewolf story now."

I nodded, "Good, because if you didn't, you're even a bigger idiot then I expected."

But now, there is no time to talk. We need to take down this monster.

**Max POV**

"You guys can handle yourself?" I asked looking back at Angel and Gazzy, I didn't want to leave them, but I wanted to make it in time.

"Don't worry Max, we'll catch up to you soon."

I nodded, then traveled at full speed to where Arthur and Ari are suppose to be. Using my raptor vision I hunted them down, spying them in a back alleyway. Alfred was just tying up Ari, I made it thank god.

I landed swiftly in front of them, surprising Alfred, Arthur, and Francis. I guess they still aren't used to flying people yet.

"Max! Long time no see, eh?" Ari laughed.

I walked up to him, and did they only thing I could think of. I punched him square in his oversized nose. I lifted him up by his shirt collar and rammed him into the brick wall behind him.

"Where. Is. Iggy?"

**Max is pissed! Well? Please Review!**


End file.
